The present disclosure relates to the field of electronics, in particular, relates to a touch-control method, apparatus and an electronic device.
For operational convenience, currently, a lot of electronic devices utilize a touch-control apparatus to replace a traditional input apparatus like a mouse or a keyboard. When in use, only an operation performed by a finger or other object on a touch surface is needed, then the information to be input can be determined and selected by the system based on the touch-position.
Distinguishing from technical principles, the types of the technologies employed in a touch-control device include: pressure-sensing technology, electrical resistance technology, electrical capacitance technology, infrared-ray technology, and surface acoustic wave technology, etc.; each type of touch-control device has its own advantages and shortcomings.
In a pressure-sensing-technology-based touch-control device, with the principle that a contact-area changes with pressure of a finger, a touch-sensor can be used to identify a contact-area, and thus judge the pressure on the touch-sensor applied by the user; in the meanwhile, an area-interval is set, each area-interval corresponding to an instruction-sequence; when it is determined based on the detected data that the contact-area locates in an interval, then it is identified as a corresponding pressure, so that a corresponding instruction is triggered and executed.
However, during the implementation of the embodiments of the present disclosure, the inventors found that, the prior art has at least a shortcoming of inflexible trigger-control, which is explained as follows:
In the existing touch-area-based touch-control technology, an absolute value of a touch-area is used to trigger an instruction, and with the consideration of different operators of an electronic device: for instance, a user of a mobile phone may be a children and also may be an adult, and seen from an average level, a child's finger is much smaller than an adult's finger; therefore, for a contact-area (such as an area of 10 units), it may be easy for an adult but hard for a child to implement, because a child's finger is smaller so that a threshold of the contact-area could not be reached even though he presses firmly, which thus leads to failed triggering.
Generally, the area of a thumb finger is greater than the area of other fingers; therefore, if a user is accustomed to using other fingers to operate, then a design, which is successful to trigger when a thumb finger is used, may be failed to trigger when a little finger is used for pressing.